Zombie (Character)
Zombie is an OC made by Moon Snail, based on his real life cat of the same name. He (The OC) is an immortal, zombified cat with an unknown age. He is the pet of Moon Snail and Lemres. Personality You'd expect a zombie cat to be cruel and dangerous, right? Nope! Zombie is one of the nicest cats in the whole world, and is very fond of other people. He rarely attacks anything, and when confronted with other cats, he'll try to clean them (Though it doesn't really do much since he can't produce saliva). Though he does like to chew the whiskers off of the cats while doing this. Don't ask why. He loves playing with round hairties. If someone tosses one, he'll fetch it right up. Sometimes, though, he'll drop it while only halfway to the person who threw it. He also loves eating, and will often eat his food so fast that he ends up puking, which is a problem for some, since his puke is radioactive. Zombie is afraid of wolves and coyotes, as a coyote bit half of his tail off while he was still alive, with him barely surviving. As such, howling of any time stresses him out massively. Appearance Zombie is a large grey cat, but only has half of a tail with an exposed bone, as a result of his coyote confrontation. He has large green eyes, two snaggleteeth, and one ear with a part of it gone from unknown causes. One of his whiskers is crooked, and a part of his frontright leg is bitten off. He has no pattern on him, being a purely grey cat. Relationships Allies *Moon Snail (Owner) *Lemres (Owner) *Charlotte Personal life Zombie was born into a family with three brothers and one sister. His sister and one of his brothers were adopted, but he and his other brothers were never adopted in their life. His mother left them early on, so he and his brothers had to rely on human care to continue until they grew up. When he was 2, he and his brothers encountered a lone coyote. The coyote bit a piece of his tail off and killed one of his brothers, but he and his remaining brother managed to flee in time. Eventually, he and his brother parted ways, with him living in a forest to hunt and start a family. He found a mate, and they had a litter of 4 all-female cats. They all had a nice time in the forest, but they later encountered the same coyote that he came across early in his life. Thankfully, with all six cats ganging up on it, they managed to kill it, and all of them survived. Zombie died at 14 due to old age, but was revived by a necromancer. The necromancer was planning to use him in an army, but he ran away after chasing after a squirrel. He felt lonely after that, and tried to find an owner to keep him company. Sadly, most people he met were afraid and disgusted by him, and made him stay away. Eventually, he stumbled upon the Sundew Magic School. At first, he was still rejected, but one student, named Moon Snail, found him. Not knowing about zombies at all, he adopted the cat, thinking he was just a normal cat. The class questioned Moon Snail profusely, but after Zombie proved to be very friendly, he was eventually loved by the whole class. Trivia *Zombie is based on Moon Snail's cat of the same name. A few parts of his personal life are based on the actual cat's life (Don't worry. He and his siblings are still alive.) Category:OCs Category:Cats Category:Characters